The Return
by late night reader
Summary: Goten makes a wish that has gone astray. What will happen now on earth... but the real question is, Which earth? This is an AU fic, and has Original Charactors.


"The Return"

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its characters. I do however own this story line, plot, and my characters.

Chapter 1: "Thy Wish is Granted"

"Ok Goten you got the four star Dragonball right?" An excited young Trunks asked his long time best friend. He couldn't believe the rush he had sneaking the Dragonball radar from his mother and searching with Goten for the seven Dragonballs.

An equally enthusiastic Goten answered saying, "Yup. I can't believe my brother and father actually believed me when I said I just wanted to show Trunks the family Dragonball." He got quite all of a sudden and had a fallen face with scared eyes, then continued. "But I'm scared Trunks…what if they find out about the wish?" he twiddled his fingers nervously, and looked around a bit as if keeping a lookout of a surprise ambush.

"Don't worry Goten." Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder and continued, "After this all we have to do is find the Dragonballs before they leave. If we just keep an eye on them, I can fly, and you can use your Nimbus cloud and we can catch them all."

Goten nodded ok and put the Dragonball down were the other Dragonballs were. "Arise dragon!" yelled an excited Trunks. Suddenly the wind got faster, and the hot, very bright sunny day, soon turned black and gloomy. The heat from the day got significantly cooler, considering the light was blocked by the dark ominous clouds. 'Thank Kami that we're far from home doing this.' He thought, and looked at Goten and noticed he was probably thinking the same thing. 'Those stories that mom told me about her searches for the Dragonballs really came in handy. If she didn't tell me any of them, I wouldn't have known what to say to the Dragonballs.'

All of a sudden a bright flash of yellow appeared, then a gigantic dragon took it's place. It was huge! It took up almost the entire sky! Glowing red eyes and a bright emerald green scales. The two boys looked up at it in awe, for this was the first time any of them has ever seen Shenlong. When the whole transformation was complete, a deep, powerful voice was heard saying, "What is your one wish?" Goten looked at Trunks, and Trunks mouthed the words, "Go on!" and pushed him forward.

"Um.. You can grant any wish? Asked Goten to the towering Dragon up above him.

"Any that is within my power. Now what is your wish?"

"I wish that my dad's closest relatives be brought to earth!"

The giant green lizard's eyes grew brighter and Shenlong said, "Thy wish is granted." Suddenly the dragon disappeared, but before the Dragonballs flew away Goten yelled for his Nimbus, and Trunks flew up. Goten got the four star Dragonball because he observed were it was on the ground, and where it would be in the sky. The rest of the Dragonballs flew off.

The two friends landed back on the ground, and waited, and waited, and waited. Trunks broke the silence by saying, "You should've asked him to bring your family to us! How are we going to find them?"

They sat on the ground in silence. Minuets went by before suddenly Goten jumped up and yelled, "I got it!" Trunks jumped a little for he wasn't prepared for the outburst. "We can go to my dad and ask him if he feels any new weird ki's because we were practicing searching for new and different ki's!"

"You know what Goten? That's the smartest thing you've said all day!" said a newly revived Trunks.

Goten beamed happily at his best friends words and said, "Let's go!" with that they flew off towards Goten's house.

One hour later Trunks and Goten were sitting in the branches of a big tree very gloomy. Goku had said he didn't sense any new ki's. "You know what?" said Trunks after a long while and breaking the silence and continued. "I think Shenlong gypped us!"

Goten sighed sadly, "I know. But who would know that he would actually trick us like that? And look.." he said holding up a very gray stone, "…what am I supposed to tell my family?"

"I don't know." Sighed Trunks. "I don't know."

MEANWHILE

"Where the Hell are we? Asked a very confused Radditz.

AN: I hope you will like this story. And please Review. And if you're thinking of a Flame, please just put it as constructive criticism, thank you.


End file.
